


When You Forget to Lock the Door

by gingerkitty



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Longing, Masturbation, getting caught, reservations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sex equals marriage for elves, even though Kíli and Tauriel love each other, she doesn't want to do anything beyond the kisses they share. At least not yet. And though Kíli desperately wants to be more intimate with the guard captain, he still respects Tauriel wishes and doesn’t push for anything, even though dwarves tend to be much more casual and quicker with intimate relations. It’s killing him inside but his love and respect for Tauriel is stronger. When Tauriel walks in on him during his private time, could things take a more intimate turn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Forget to Lock the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one shot :)
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like what you read :)
> 
> Any grammar/spelling mistakes are my own.

The hour is late, the waxing autumn moon shines upon the Long Lake, and Kíli finds himself in the presence of a beautiful elven maiden yet again. Every second with her feels like a dream. Her tall, lithe figure, her soft, fiery red hair, her long, delicate fingers, her large pointed ears, the light freckling on her pale skin. Everything about her is ethereal and he feels like he does not deserve to be in her presence, does not deserve her love. 

Yet here he is, sitting in the house of a man, with her lips pressing against his and her hands stroking his scruffy cheeks. To anchor himself in this reality, he tangles his fingers into her fiery hair and holds her close. Their kiss is slow and gentle, quite unlike the kisses Kíli had shared with the occasional dwarrowdam in his past. Much less facial hair, and much less heated, but with monumentally more feelings behind it. Tauriel keeps her lips fairly close, not allowing Kíli to truly delve into her mouth like he would like, so instead he licks and nips and sucks at her lip gently. 

Kíli loses track of how long they sit there and kiss. It could be seconds, it could be minutes, it could even be hours for all he knows. All he knows for sure is that he is enjoying every moment with Tauriel and he never wants them to end. He wants more. He takes his chances and begins to move his hands. He slides them forward to cup her cheeks and brush against her ears, a spot that he has come to learn is quite sensitive. When she shivers and whimpers lightly against his mouth, he smiles and brushes them again. He keeps one hand on her cheek, fingers occasionally brushing her ear as a distraction, and trails the other one down. His fingers dance down her neck and across her collarbone, toying with the chain of her necklace for a moment, when suddenly his lips are cold and there is a hand gripping his wrist and pulling it away from her warm skin. Kíli looks like a child who got caught stealing cookies when Tauriel halts their actions. He knew it might be pushing too far for her, but for him this was just barely scratching the surface.

“I think that’s enough for tonight Kíli.”

“I’m sorry Tauriel. It’s just, I’m used to kissing being so much more.”

“So you’ve kissed many women then?”

“No! Nothing like that. It’s just, for dwarves, well, we get pretty physical in relations. Lots of touching when we kiss. Even in the more casual relations. But for those we love, well, it’s much more intimate. To share things you don’t share openly with others, to be one, heart and body and soul. That’s what I want with you Tauriel.” Kíli takes her hand in his and places a gentle kiss to the back of it. “I love you Tauriel, you know that. I want to give you everything I have and more.” Kíli tries to give her a look that speaks everything he feels in his heart. He desires Tauriel. Not just for the pure physical pleasure, for he has never known the pleasure from another, only by his own hand, but for the deep emotional connection it will bring them. Kíli fully intends on courting her properly once Erebor is fully reclaimed and restored and he is a rightful prince. 

“Yes, and I you. But for elves, physicality is a very different matter. Once a couple consummates their relationship physically, they are wed for life. Not even death can break their bond. Any intimacy less than intercourse is considered a marriage proposal, a promise to wed, and I am not sure if I can promise that yet. I love you Kíli, you know I do, but I’m just not ready to take that step with you. Not yet. Give it time, when the world is not in such chaos, and there is not so much hatred, and then I will give you everything I can give. For now, this is what I can offer, I am sorry _meleth nín_.”

“No, it’s alright Tauriel. I’m sorry for pushing things. Please forgive me, Ghivashel.” Kíli gives her another kiss to the back of her hand. Tauriel smiles and cups his cheek, leaning in to press another sweet kiss to his lips.

Their relationship is hard. There are so many differences between them, especially culturally. But Kíli understands where she is coming from and does not push things further, no matter how badly he wants to. He wants to touch and kiss every inch of her, give her pleasures no one else has, presumably not even herself. Instead, he wraps his arms around her middle and holds her close as they kiss again.

Tauriel breaks the kiss to looks down at him with that beautiful smile of hers, the moonlight catching her dimples.  
“I think you should retire for the night. It is getting late, and you need your rest, you are still healing.” Tauriel brushes his hair back and out of his face, running her thumb along his cheek as she does so.

Kíli sighs and leans into her touch. He doesn’t want to part from Tauriel. He wants to stay here in her arms and kiss her all night. But she is right. His leg still causes him a bit of pain with some movements, and it is getting sore again.  
“Alright, if my healer says so, I suppose I can’t argue.” He lets her go and moves to stand. Though his leg is sore, he was not expecting the sudden shooting pain from the wound and he collapses to the floor. Tauriel rushes to him and helps him up, supporting him on his right side. 

“What would you do without me?” Tauriel teases as she wraps an arm behind Kíli’s back, her hand under his left arm, and has Kíli put his arm around her back. The two slowly make their way to the bedroom Bard allowed them to use.

“I’d be dead. A few times over. I will never be able to thank you enough for that.”

“You can thank me by taking care of yourself and healing properly so my work is not for naught.”

“I will certainly try.”

When they get into the bedroom, Tauriel helps Kíli to the bed and gets him settled.  
“Do you need anything else for the night?”

“No, I think I will be alright. But how about a good night kiss?” Kíli smirks.

Tauriel playfully rolls her eyes and bends to give him a kiss. Kíli cups her cheeks and keeps her close, kissing her until his is almost out of breath.

“Good night _meleth nín_.”

“Good night _Ghivashel_.”

Kíli lets out a frustrated sigh after Tauriel closes the door behind her. He’s never desired anyone the way he desires Tauriel. Sure he’s kissed a couple dwarrowdams in his past, coupled with some heavy petting and groping, but he never truly desired or lusted for them enough to further any relation he had with them. But Tauriel is different. He loves her, with every fiber of his being he loves her, and so to he wants to pleasure her in every way imaginable. He wonders how she looks naked. Do her freckles pepper the rest of her skin like they do her face? Does she have dimples on her lower back to match the ones on her cheeks? Is she hairless as a babe? And her breasts, what do they look like, free of her armour and dresses? They are smaller than most dwarrowdams, but Kíli imagines them to be just as beautiful as the rest of her. And what would she think of him naked? He is certainly much hairier than male elves, with a much shorter and stockier build. Would she like his hair? Would she be disgusted? Would she run her fingers through it? Kíli would give anything to feel her hands on his body, stroking his muscles, caressing his most intimate parts.

As Kíli’s mind wanders, excitement builds between his legs. It’s been a long time since he touched himself, the hardships of the journey not allowing for such things. He tosses the blanket off of his body, pulls the ties of his trousers loose, and frees himself from the cotton confines. He strokes himself leisurely as his mind wanders further. 

It’s a warm spring night, Kíli lays with Tauriel below the star-filled sky, a firemoon bathing their naked bodies in a warm golden light. They are kissing deeper more passionate than Kíli has ever kissed. Her long legs are tangled with his short hairier ones. Her hand is running through the hair on his chest, groping and gently scratching. One of his hands is buried in her hair while they other one toys with one of her nipples. She’s mewling and writhing above him. Her hand trails down and cups his groin. He gasps as his hips buck up into her touch.  
“Tauriel,” he pleads against her lips. She indulges him and begins to stroke him, lazily and teasing at first, but she builds up her pressure and speed. Kíli returns the favor and dips his hand between her legs, caressing her and pressing a finger into her. She gasps and whimpers into his mouth as their hand continue to work each other.

Kíli can feel the pleasure building in his gut. He moans out Tauriel’s name as he strokes himself firmer and quicker, nearing his completion. He hears his name spoken quietly in Tauriel’s voice and calls out her name again. He’s too far lost in his pleasure to realize that Tauriel calling his name was not part of his fantasy. She had heard him call her name as she walked past his door and went in to check on him. She hadn’t locked the door behind her when she left, and he was in no shape to get up and lock it himself. She had knocked once, but Kíli hadn’t heard it, so she let herself in.

“Oh Kíli!” she cries out in shock. Kíli’s eyes shoot open and lock with hers just before she rushes out of the room.

“Tauriel wait!" She's gone before he can say anymore. "Shit." He scrambles to get up, yanking his trousers up as he moves, but when he puts his feet on the floor, he is quickly reminded why he was in bed in the first place, and why Tauriel came to check on him. The pain is sudden again and he falls to the floor with an agonizing cry. He grabs his leg and grits his teeth, grunting in pain hoping that will some how make the pain go away. It doesn’t, but it is enough to get Tauriel’s attention and bring her back in. She’s got a washbin, cloth, and some ointment to help soothe his wound and fresh bandages. She finds him crumpled on the floor, his trousers pulled up, but still open. When he sees her, he blushes deep and turns his head away as he rights his clothing.

“I-I’m sorry about that Tauriel.” Kíli can’t look at her. He is so ashamed of what just happened. What would she think of him now?

Like the elf that she is, Tauriel kneels on the floor next to him and begins to tend to his wound, almost ignoring what had just transpired. Was she disgusted? Embarrassed? Kíli just can’t tell, and he is too damn embarrassed himself to ask.

“You shouldn’t be pushing yourself like this. I told you to rest, did I not?”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m a fool.”

“Yes, but you are my fool.” Tauriel finishes addressing his wound and brushes his hair away to place a kiss to his forehead. “Come, let us get you back into the bed.”

Kíli nods and she helps him back into the bed. She gives him another kiss and turns to leave, but Kíli grabs her hand.

“Tauriel wait. I-I know you said you don’t want to get too intimate, but, Mahal above, Tauriel, I need you. Please. Will you… will you stay here with me… while I…” He trails off there, not quite able speak the words. “You don't have to do anything for me. I’ll do it. Can you just… stay here and kiss me? And I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to, I promise. Just, please Tauriel.”

Kíli looks like a puppy who’s been kicked. He keeps his grip on Tauriel’s hand, and coupled with the look he gives her, she just can’t say no.

“Alright, if you promise no funny business.”

“I swear on my mother’s rune stone.” He gives her hand a gentle squeeze and a shake for emphasis.

Tauriel nods and settles next to Kíli on the bed. He reaches up, cups her cheeks, and pulls her down to nuzzle their foreheads together. It’s an intimate and personal sign of affection, saved only for family members and lovers. Kíli is sure that Tauriel doesn’t understand the implication of the act, but he promises himself to tell her, one day. 

“Thank you Tauriel. I can’t even begin to measure how amazing you are.” He strokes her cheeks as she smiles bashfully, his thumb catching in her dimples with each pass. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before they close their eyes and kiss. The kiss is soft and gentle and slow, as always, until Tauriel opens her lips and sucks gently on Kíli’s bottom lip. Kíli is surprised, but lets her do as she pleases and leaves her to control the kiss, following her lead and sucking and licking her top lip as he usually does. When Tauriel’s tongue ends up brushing against Kíli’s, he grunts in satisfaction. Just the simple act of kissing her just a bit more intimately has blood rushing to his groin. Kíli drops one hand from Tauriel’s cheek and begins to palm at his growing excitement as he continues to kiss her. He swears this is a dream again, and if it is, he doesn’t want to wake up.

He’s fully erect now and his trousers are putting an enormous strain on him. He wants to unlace them, but he is suddenly very nervous. He breaks the kiss, just for a moment to look at her and speak.

“I’m going to unlace my trousers. You don’t have to touch me, or even look. Just keep kissing me, alright?” His voice is shakey and low and gruff as he whispers to her. Tauriel nods, closes her eyes, and resumes their kiss, opening her mouth to him once more. The kiss and her closed eyes give him courage to pull open his trousers and pull himself out. He swears he’s never been harder in his life. Just having her here with him and kissing him has him more aroused than ever before. He takes hold of himself; he’s hot and throbbing as he begins to slowly stroke himself. He plays with himself just how he know he likes it, twisting his hand on the upstroke, brushing his thumb over the tip, and giving the head a light squeeze. 

He feels the pleasure building in his gut again and moans into Tauriel’s mouth. His release is almost at the edge, just a few strokes more and he’ll finish, when Tauriel does something quite unexpected. She places her hand on the back of Kíli’s and moves with him. She’s only touching his hand, but the fact that she even did that is enough to push Kíli over the edge right then and there. He moans deeply into her mouth, the sound almost like a growl, as his seed spills onto his stomach and over their joined hands. 

Tauriel removes her hand as she breaks the kiss, looking down at her hand and at Kíli’s exposed self out of curiosity. She blushes deeply, matching the one on Kíli’s face. She’s never seen a man in such an intimate way, and certainly never seen a man’s seed before. It’s warm and thick on her hand, unlike anything she’s ever felt before. She looks back at Kíli in awe of what just transpired. 

Kíli is left panting and leaning against the headboard. He watches as Tauriel looks at everything and blushes.  
“Tauriel…” He reaches out and cups her cheeks. “I seem to be at a loss for words. That was… amazing. You are amazing Tauriel, _Ghivashel_.” He brings her face close and gives her a gentle kiss. “Thank you, my love.”

“You are quite welcome _meleth nín_. Perhaps we should clean up now?”

“Yes, that might be a good idea.”

Tauriel gets up and fetches the cloth she brought in, wiping off her hand and giving it to Kíli to clean himself up with. She settles on the side of the bed while Kíli takes care of himself. Once he’s cleaned up, he pulls his trousers back up and laces them shut. He looks to her nervously.

“Tauriel…” he takes her hand in his, “would you… would you stay the night? Here, with me?” He knows she will probably say no, but it couldn’t hurt to ask, especially after what they just shared. but her response surprises him.

“Well, I suppose I could. There is nothing in my culture that forbids the sharing of a bed, so long as we are only sleeping next to each other.” Tauriel takes Kíli’s hand and smiles.

“R-really? You will? Oh Tauriel, you never cease to amaze me.” He brings her hand to his lips and places a sweet kiss to the back of her hand. She cradles his cheek with her hand and draws him into yet another kiss. She smiles and pets his hair and carresses his cheeks. Kíli leans forward and pressed their foreheads together again. He wants to tell her what that means as he braids her hair, but knows that is best saved for another night. They had enough new experiences tonight as it was. 

Tauriel pulls back and removes her boots and top layers of dressing before settling down on her side next to Kíli on the bed. Kíli settles himself as well, laying on his side and tucking his head under her chin while he holds her hands in his. Tauriel takes one arm and drapes it over Kíli’s middle, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. Kíli smiles and snuggles in close to her.

“I love you Tauriel, my treasure of all treasures.”

“And I love you Kíli, my star of the world.”

The two star-crossed lovers drift off to sleep embracing each other, as if it was their one and only night together.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment/kudos :)
> 
> *meleth nín=my love  
> ghivashel=treasure of all treasures


End file.
